


Back to your regularly scheduled spider-theatrics

by Demonwolfkid



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Post canon, age gap friendhsips, snarky gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwolfkid/pseuds/Demonwolfkid
Summary: Gwen may have had a handle on the hero work- but her life was far from easy.Back from her multiverse escapades she lands back in a world where her best friend is gone, her relationship with her current 'friends' is almost nonexistant. She's got the hero thing down- the interpersonal relationships? not so much.Her new friends help. She's not so alone in the world.And then there's Miles' dick of a uncle.
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Having a transdimensional group of Spider-friends (and really they couldn’t come up with a better name than that?) was something. 

Useful at times. Distracting often enough. Peni had made them their own special spider-communicator (“goober” Peter kept calling it, but Peni had come back with “Everything can’t be a goober, Peter”) to communicate with each other interdimensionally. Which was useful, but Porker and Noir both didn’t have a great grasp on  _ time zones.  _

Also apparently they were slapping, “Spider” or “Spidey” in front of  _ everything _ .

Spider-people. 

Spider-communicator

Spidey-powers

The list went on.

Gwen found herself in a state of total exasperation like, a solid 80% of the time with the group. But, it was a good exasperation. 

They were good people. Good friends.

It’s been a while since she’s had good friends. 

There was some upkeep in her world. A few days missing didn’t really affect anything other than the fact that her father was  _ freaking out _ , she’d missed dance  _ and  _ band rehearsal again, and naturally, she’d missed school.

To which MJ was typically annoyed, but helpful. Her friendship with MJ was a cover at the best of times, but MJ was nice and bright and helpful. Never really holding it against Gwen even when her excuses were flimsy at best. It helped that MJ was busy doing other things. Their band was just one thing on a long list of obligations MJ had. 

Aunt May though? She was a godsend. While Miles’ universe’s Aunt May was a badass tech genius, hers was equally cool. She and Ben knew about Spider-woman. Or, well, they assumed and were correct. She’d never said as much, and they never asked her to. They did provide a convenient cover when she needed it. 

They were good. Understanding. A stabilizing force that she so desperately needed and frankly didn’t want in her life because it was a reminder of all the things she’d screwed up.

She texted May and Ben a thank you, and resolved to go over and see them. And then she doesn’t, because she’s a shit person.

So they’d provided her with an alibi. Which didn’t mean she wasn’t still in trouble with dad, but she could handle that. It helped, she’s sure, that she came back with a whole new hairstyle and a new outlook.

As the months wore on the spidey-chat was filled with talk between the six of them. Peni was working on tech to try and get them to be able to hop-dimensions at will, but none of them were holding their breaths. The fact that she had a good enough grasp on inter-dimensional technology to get their goobers to work (okay fine Peter, we’ll call it a goober) was amazing in itself. 

Gwen kept quiet most days on the chat. Not Noir level quiet, but quiet. It was a stabilizing thing.

She wasn’t alone.

%%%

“You’re different.” Gwen paused at her locker, glancing at MJ before resuming her activities. She had a physics test. They both did actually.

“I am?” Gwen asked.

“You’re happier,” MJ clarified. “Lighter.”

“Thanks?” Gwen asked again wondering idly if she should be insulted. 

MJ smiles a bit. “It’s good,” she says. “You’re here more.” Gwens face must’ve shown some skepticism. “Like, there’d been some distance. Ever since Peter…” she trailed off.

Gwen thinned her lips but didn’t comment. Neither girl ever really talked about Peter. It was a sore spot in their friendship. Well, one of many.

They’d talked, in the hours between fighting for their lives and helping out Miles. Her wound was still fresh. Two years was so short a time. That Peter was older- he’d been heroing for over two decades. Still, they both had some healing to do.

It helped. It hurt still, but it wasn’t a festering wound anymore. More like an uncomfortable scab.

“The time away helped,” she chooses to say. “I… came to terms with a lot of things.”

MJ nods, clutching her books to her body. “I’m glad,” she says. “I was worried about you.”

And that hurts. She knows she’d been pushing away her friends, but she doesn’t like to be  _ reminded  _ of it.

So, like any healthy teenager, she doesn’t respond.


	2. Chapter 2

M: I met you today 

She wished, some days, that Peni’s calling upgrade to their goobers would hurry up, because this would be a great time to just call Miles and ask him what the hell he meant. 

They could send audio files with a bit of a delay, which worked sometimes, but it wasn’t really efficient so 90% of the time they stuck to just messaging each other. 

SW: What?

M: …

She wasn’t that impatient of a person, but she found herself staring at her phone as she chilled on a rooftop. She’d been mid-patrol when she’d felt the buzz- a different kind than her normal cellphone. The device was slim, with no touchpad and had holographic abilities, if Peni could get it working someday.

She really hated the read receipts though. And the typing indication. 

M: So I was out of costume hanging out with Genke he was Miles’ roommate, she remembered. And he wanted to go get some food so we stopped by this boba place midtown and there is absolutely a twenty something version of you here. I wasn’t sure it was you at first but some of her friends called her gwen. She’s a lot less punk. She’s got long hair and I think is a professional dancer(?) but she was hanging out with some dancers and they were all pretty happy.

%%%

After Miles reported that he’d seen her in his universe it figured that she’d meet Miles him in hers. She’d known that Miles was a cop's kid. Also known that all of the spiders were from New York. She just hadn’t really expected for it to become an issue for her.

That was, until she went to a police fundraiser with her dad and literally got hit with a reminder.

“Miles! Say you’re sorry!” the tired voice of a too stressed mother reached her ears, but her brain was too busy trying to rectify the image of her friend with the image of a literal child. 

He grinned a toothy grin at her and said a quick, “Sorry!” before he was off.

A long suffering sigh brought her attention to his mother. “Sorry about him,” she said offering a hand. “Rio Moralas. And you are?”

“Gwen, uh, Gwen Stacy,” she responds, taking the proffered hand. “It’s fine. Kids, y’know?” she shrugs. Honestly she doesn’t have much experience with kids, but whatever. The sentiment was there.

Rio smiles. “Of course,” she agrees readily enough. “Who are you attached to?”

Small talk at these things was always kind of hard. It was why she typically tried to avoid going to these things if she could- which wasn’t really that hard considering her schedule.

“Captain Stacy,” she responds easily. “And you?”

%%%

“Okay, so I’ve gotten most of the bugs worked out,” Peni liked to chat whenever she was working on something in her lab. So far she’d only stabilized her own connection outward, so it was more of a live podcast (Miles’ words) than anything. She needed distractions to work well, or something like that and this way the gang could occasionally give her opinions and feedback. Gwen didn’t mind so long as she wasn’t on patrol. The inane mutterings of the child genius was a soothing background noise while she worked on homework or the like.

“I just keep getting some interference. Which, like, figures because we’re talking going between worlds and half the time I can’t get my interface with the SP//dr drones to connect when they’re too far.”

She kept talking, but Gwen had turned her out. Drones were a bit off in the future for her. They’d figured her timeline was roughly eleven to years behind Miles’ going off their common denominator - Peter’s age, who was about twelve years behind Peter B’s, but they all followed the same basic timeline. 

Peni's world was placed like a thousand years in the future (4135 technically) in a Japanese/American type future that changed most conventional things Gwen knew about her world. 

“So I called up Hiro, and after the whole Project Sparrow thing he went and did a whole bunch of research on other worlds and dimensions. It was a super enlightening chat and like, probably way over you guys’ heads,” she’d gotten better about that. She had a habit of falling down the rabbit hole of information. Which was fine, because Peter B could actually input some helpful speculation at times. “Suffice to say, it gets complicated.”

She continued on, and Gwen flopped on her back as she examined a line of poetry in her textbook. She really didn’t get poetry. Or, rather, she didn’t get how her teachers wanted her to analyse it. It wasn’t that she doubted that the author put thought into their words- nor did she doubt that they should put consideration into the time period and the influences- but it was boring. These things could be looked up, their messages had been debated for years already. If she really wanted to, she could look it up right now- or ask Miles to do it.

She dropped her book on her face. Lets it lie there for a minute before moving it.

She’d write a report and get to patrol.

%%%

Peter B: Guys. Not to alarm you or anything, but if you can try and track down Cindy Moon.

Now that was concerning. Saying something wasn’t alarming was a surefire way to catch everyone's attention. They didn’t really do name drops much, though Peni was steadily building a mini-wiki on their Goobers to help them keep track. It was like saying, “Oh hey Scorpion attacked again” or someone asking, “Does Tinkerer exist in you guys’ universe?”

M: Y?

Porker: The wolf?

M: I will never get used to your universe.

Peni: I know Cindy! She goes to my school! Why? What happened to her?\

Other universes got confusing, but Gwen didn’t know a Cindy, Moon or otherwise.

Gwen: Again. Why?

Peter B: …

Gwen pocketed the goober and did a few more legs of her patrol. Anything interesting could surely wait 30 minutes

Peter B: She’s another spider. Got bit the same day I did. Unrelated, you guys know a Morlun?

M: That doesnt sound unrelated dude

M: Also no

Noir: Yes.

Peni: He’s bothered Shuri before. 

Porker: Whos Shuri?

Peni: Black Panther? Do you not have one?

Peter B: ANYWAY

Peter B: Some guy locked up Cindy for literally YEARS- and I just found her and sprung her from her cell

Peni: Oh no! Is she okay?

The chat dissolved at that point. She scrolled down a few pages worth of text and added (in the middle of a discussion about a league of heros that apparently existed in another universe Peter B had jumped to recently) 

Gwen: 1) I do not know a Cindy Moon but I’ll look into it. 2) Suri sounds bad ass. 3) Peter, when you go gallivanting around the multiverse TELL SOMEONE. And 4) I am on patrol.

M: oh good you didn’t die :)

%%%

Cindy Moon was not, after all, kidnapped.

She was an average teenager the same age as Gwen, and living a normal life. Which was good. Better for her.

It still kind of sucked that there wasn’t another spider here.

Swinging away from the Moon’s apartment she landed atop a billboard. As honest as she tried to be with MJ and the girls, it wasn’t the same. It’d be nice to have someone she could just be honest with.

An alarm sounded, and she stood, stretching and popping her neck. The job never ended, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do I know you?” 

Aaron Davis. AKA Prowler. Not a bad guy she’d dealt with a ton- he was more thief than big bad mercenary type here, but she’d been on the receiving end of his claws more than once. No thank you.

She was relatively sure he was Prowler here, at least. She’d done a cursory sweep over his profile, running it alongside the cursory sweep she had done of every policeman and their families, including her own once she’d gotten back. Using her dad’s password would have been too risky, but Peni had helpfully provided her with some code that- when transferred to a flash drive and uploaded to the server- provided her a handy backdoor into the police database.

Miles didn’t know she’d searched up his uncle, but to be fair, he also didn’t know she’d somehow ended up babysitting the childhood version of himself either. He knew she knew him as a six year old, she hadn’t let him live it down that he had a pokemon backpack, but he didn’t know about the babysitting.

“No,” she responds, snubbing the man. He was lanky with muscle, confident and not at all cowed by the rough and tumble types that were in the bar. With good reason, considering who he was, she mused as she nursed her drink. 

That wasn’t exactly true though. He’d bumped into her one of the few times she’d been with Miles’ younger and frankly cuter doppelganger. It was never on purpose. She’d been roped into babysitting the kid while her dad and Jefferson dealt with some police stuff, and lo and behold there was Aaron Davis, ready to ruin her day. 

Look, she didn’t really have anything against Aaron- or even the Prowler. As much as he’d tried to kill her in the past, so had Peter, so maybe she didn’t have the best outlook on things in that respect. 

“Pretty sure I do girly,” he says, leaning in close. “And I’m pretty sure your cop daddy wouldn’t approve.”

He’s sly, she’ll give him that. Twenty eight here in their world, but could pass for anywhere in his twenties if she didn’t know better. If she was truly a girl who was into doing bad things for the hell of it, she could easily see what would be attractive in him.

Okay, eww, gross, let's not think of Miles’ freaking  _ uncle  _ that way.

“Says the drug dealer who's the brother of a cop,” she spits back at him, jerking her head towards some of her classmates- the real reason she was there. She wasn’t even really friends with them, but she was the type that could merge into any group at school and they were the most useful connection to the dealers she was hunting. MJ was pissed she’d abandoned her at school for the new scene- but honestly she needed the lead. And it wasn’t like MJ wasn’t in her own self absorbed world- she was dating some new boy.

So long as Freaking Aaron Davis didn’t rat her out, she could wrap up this drug bust and return to relative anonymity without too much issue. Dad was too busy to pay attention, and it wasn’t like this place carded. 

“Fair,” he remarks, folding his arms as he smirks at her. “Also, I’m no drug dealer kid. Your friend just wanted my number.”

“Ew, gross, you’re like thirty,” she says. Not that that would’ve stopped Allie. She was pretty sure Allie would go with whoever wanted it. 

“Hey, she likes what she likes,” Aaron says, flicking a brow upwards as if daring her to rebuke him.

“She’s a minor,” Gwen does rebuke him, because she can.

“I know,” he smirks, “I ain’t no pedo. You gotta understand though, any attention is a boost to your ego when you get older.” He sits down at the bar with her, getting comfortable. 

“Your ego clearly needs it,” she says. “What do you want?” 

He smirks, and she realizes that he doesn’t know who she is. Not really. He just thinks she’s a snarky cop’s kid who was playing with the dangerous side of life. And she wasn’t about to correct him.

“I don’t think my brother would forgive me if I let a kid like you hang around a place like this,” he remarks.

So she opens her mouth to deliver some more snark when the guy she’d been eyeing as her possible contact-to-kidnap-later shifts. Her attention is divided, and Aaron sensing her distraction, shifts.

And then the place gets freaking  _ robbed. _

Guns blazing, black ski-mask wearing- I’m a dumbass who decided to rob a bar while both Spider-Woman and Prowler are around  _ robbed. _

Her spider sense warned her seconds before it happened. She pushes off her seat, grabs Aaron and vaults over the bar, skidding back into the kitchen as shots rang out. 

“Call your brother,” she snaps at him as she ducks behind some of the kitchen supplies. She knows there has to be a back door somewhere- if they could escape she could separate and go full Spider-Woman. Before that, they need backup. Her phone vibrates that the call is connected, and she brings her own phone up to her mouth and rattles off the address and information. 

Dad, to his credit, accepted it with relative grace. He thought she was working with Spider-Woman. It didn’t mean he was  _ happy  _ about it persay, but he was grudgingly accepting.

“Oh, girl, you’re good,” Aaron smirks, flicking out his phone and makes his call. When he’s done, he turns to her. “Not that I’m not thankful, but what’s your plan?”

He looked remarkably chill, hands in his pockets as he examined her. There was shouting and gunshots in the bar, mostly infighting with the thugs. Gwen wishes she had her costume on her, or that she hadn’t actually pulled him in with her. Either Prowler could’ve taken care of them, or she could’ve, even in her civeys. 

“I figure there’s probably a back door somewhere around here,” she says. She knew she wasn’t as scared as she probably should be, but she figured that could be explained away by adrenaline.

“Find it, but don’t leave,” he says, “They may have people flanking the building.”

She finds the door easily enough- the kitchen isn’t actually that big, but he’s right, there’s voices on the other side. 

She hates that he’s right. Also hates that she’d bothered to grab him. Alone they both could handle this in an instant. Together they were stuck.

“They’ve got some people posted,” she says. “This isn’t some common robbery.”

“No shit,” he says. Aaron has taken point, which is fine. She’d be more annoyed about it if she didn’t know his other job. “Can’t believe they have you kids doing this kind of shit.” He runs a hand through his hair. He sounds annoyed. Maybe concerned. 

“‘ _ They’  _ don’t have me doing anything,” she snaps at him as she kneels, retrieving a knife from her shoe. 

“The fuck? You don’t bring a knife to a gunfight kid.”

“They come in, you distract, I shank. Hows that for a plan?” 

He blinks, then glares “You ever stop to think that tracking drug dealers is dangerous?”

Frankly these guys were amateurs. If they had two cents of sense between them they would’ve already checked the bathroom. Not exactly surprising, the guy she was hunting was really far down the food chain of villanary. 

Either way, she gives him a look that easily reads as,  _ you think you're freaking funny, don’t you?  _

“Fucking kids,” he breaths.

%%%

She was grounded for a month. While time with the Tinkerer had erased his memory of her identity ( _ that _ had been a fun day) he still knew she worked with SW. Her dad believed her when she said she only came with a few kids from her class as part of an investigation- but he wasn’t happy with her.

Aaron even got a thank you from the Police Captain for keeping his little girl safe. She had been unamused by the shit eating smirk on his face.

Which would’ve meant a lot more if her dad could actually enforce the grounding. She just made sure to check in and leave her phone wherever she was supposed to be. A quick call to Peni had her messages forwarded to the Goober and whoopty-do, she was back on patrol with nobody any the wiser.

Actually, it was ever cooler because now she could backwards track her dad. No more surprise check ins

Aaron as a civilian was snarky and rude, Prowler as an enemy was deadly and gumpy.

Grumpy, was a recent discovery.

“I mean, technically I caught you before you robbed the place,” she mused as she looked at the webbed up bad-guy. His claws were webbed up and in a sling at her hip, and he was glaring.

He did glare a lot, didn’t he?

“I could just leave you here for the police,” she kind of doubted it actually. She’d done it before- because that was spidey style after all, but he’d never been taken in. Which actually… “but you’d probably escape. How do you do that by the way?” 

He didn’t respond. Typical.

“Or, I could web you somewhere humiliating,” she mused. “It’d be entertaining at least.” She did that occasionally, mostly for the pervs. Not the rapists, they were dealt with harshly (or as harshly as she could within the laws she did abide by. She didn’t need to give the cops a reason to hate her) but the pervs usually got a special level of humiliation. 

In the end, she hits him upside the head and leaves him in an alley.


	4. Chapter 4

“So your cop dad finally let you out of house arrest?”

New York was a big place. Why she kept running into Aaron was anybody's guess, but she attributed it to her stellar luck.

“Something like that,” she says, twisting to look at him. “You didn’t out me.”

It’s not a question. Her dad wouldn’t say anything because of her so-called connection with Spider-Woman. Aaron gave her no such assurances.

He shrugs. “I’ve done worse. At least you’re doing it for a good reason,” he says.

She examines him. “You know… I’m babysitting Miles again this weekend,” she says finally. “Tit for tat and all that.”

%%%

She’d never been explicitly told that Aaron wasn’t allowed near Miles. She had also not been explicitly told that she was not allowed to leave Miles alone with his uncle. There was a bit of reading between the lines being done here. Plus her previous bias had her avoiding Aaron most days.

So it was a bit odd, the trio of them at a park. She contented herself with watching them. Aaron really did care for his nephew, and it was obvious little Miles loved him.

She rarely babysat. Her schedule was too busy, what with dance, band, and being spider-woman. It was also weird, babysitting the younger version of her friend. But she didn’t say no when she was free. So maybe once in a while she’d take care of the twerp. She’d only babysat him maybe four times in the months since the whole multiverse incident.

Gwen: you’re adorable

M: i hate you.

Between the whole robber incident and running into Aaron again she’d told Miles she babysat him. He was duly weirded out by the fact. Not to the point where he did anything about it. To be fair, apparently he’d cyber-stalked the her of his world, so all’s fair and all that.

She snapped a photo and sent it to Miles.

M: You are so creepy

M: I miss him. 

Shit.

“I know you didn’t just snap a photo.” He frowned down at her in a way that might be intimidating, except he had a kid that was banging his head demanding to be taken over to the slides.

“Nope. I totally didn’t,” she remarked, sending it to Jefferson and Rio just so she didn’t look extra creepy. “I was told to give updates.”

He rolled his eyes, his smirk a bit more of a grin. Maybe.

Gwen: I’m sorry

M: No. It’s fine. I’m glad he’s around there.

She didn’t want to point out that he was still Prowler. Still a bad guy. She and Miles had never really talked about it, and he’d never really faced it properly. Can’t talk ill of the dead, after all.

Prowler killed people, and as hard as it was to imagine the chill Uncle Aaron that was currently being chased around by his six year old nephew as a literal murderer, he was one. 

Then again, her best friend had been Lizard. Peter had killed people. Maybe not super directly (not for a lack of trying) but there was still plenty dead in the wake of his rampage.

M: loo k out for him, please?

Gwen: Okay.

She didn’t say that she couldn’t promise anything. That Aaron was still a bad guy. 

Miles knows - or at least assumes.

M: Thanks.

He’s too good. She knew it too, which made it suck even more that she might disappoint him.

%%%

“Gwen! There you are!”

She was positive she didn’t know this petite Asian girl, but also, she looked and sounded very- very familiar. 

“Peni?” she asked.

“Yes!” the girl enthused. “You know physically traveling to another universe is a lot easier than sending a voice call? Go figure!”

She’s grinning, and at her side is a big red robot and oh god robots were not common here.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but does Spider-bot have a recon mode?” she asks.

“What?” Peni glances at her companion, and seems to realize the odd looks their getting, “Oh! Yeah! No problem!” she squeaks.

Once that disaster is diverted and they’ve grabbed drinks from a cafe nearby Gwen is finally able to get a word in between Peni’s techno-babbly.

“You look different,” Gwen comments and Peni look down at her hands, as if seeing it for the first time.

“Oh yeah! In stabilizing the connection I created a holographic filter that was able to have my cells take on the most appropriate approximation of what my physical appearance would look like in this world,” she says. “It’s more of a photo filter? You have those right?”

Gwen nods. Somehow she’d found herself being on the lower end of the techno-spectrum. Nowhere as bad as Noir or Porker, but still the lower end.

“It makes it much easier to travel around the multiverse,” Peni grins. “Though I wouldn’t try going to worlds we haven’t tried yet. The stabilization is still weird at times. Also- don’t have Ham activate his the filter. It’s not pretty.”

Gwen grimaces. She really could do without a life-like anthropomorphic pig. Miles had sent her pictures of the CGI monstrosities his world had created. “Noted,” she says. “So just like that, we can travel between dimensions?”

“Just like that,” Peni bobbs her head, “I’ve already given Peter and Miles their upgraded goobers, I’m off to see Porker and Noir after this!”

“And you couldn’t think to warn me?” Gwen laughs.

“It’s more fun this way!” Peni grins. “Miles did a spit-take!”

%%%

M: Want to crash Peters world? Aunt May said he had something to tell us

She really shouldn’t. She had a paper due Monday, and she should go on patrol. Still, she hadn’t taken advantage of the world hopping feature of her goober yet. 

Gwen: Sure. Why not?

The goober required a strong connection to the world you were going to, which effectively meant swinging around and looking for the best place around town to hop dimensions. 

It took the better part of an hour to find a place, and then she was experiencing the rather annoying feeling of being  _ thrown  _ between dimensions.

So when she landed she was actually bodily thrown into a billboard.

Dammit. That hurt.

%%%

“Gwen! Good! You’re here!”

Peter was positively beaming. The others were already here- Everyone from Porker to Peni.

“Guys, I’d like you to meet someone,” he grins, his face super dorky and he’s dressed nicely for a change. “My fiance, MJ.”

How MJ found herself married (or divorced and re-engaged?) to two Spidermen still threw her. The fact that her MJ was her age- a solid 16, was also something that needed rectifying in her mind.

“Congrats!” The boys were considerably happier than her, though she can plaster a smile on and hug Peter because it’s the right thing to do. 

Peter is possibly even lonelier than she was. Or, he had been when they’d met. Apparently he’d made more steps in repairing his personal relationships than she had.

She put on a brave face. She grinned and partied with Peter and his MJ

It was a bit awkward, at least until Porker Noir and Peni went home and she and Miles slung around the city as they covered patrol for Parker.

“What’s up?” Miles asks as they take a break atop a rooftop. “You’ve been quiet.”

“Yeah. I guess I have.”

He tilted his head towards her, and she found herself glad he was wearing his mask. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Or…?” he lets the question hang in the air, and she shakes her head.

“I’m just thinking,” she said, “This interdimensional stuff is weird.” MJ was different, she was older. More mature and stable. Apparently their Gwen’s death hadn’t only hit Peter hard.

“In both your dimension and my dimension Peters dead, and here you are,” Miles notes. “Penny’s Aunt May died instead of her Uncle Ben, and Porkers a pig.” He gave a small huff of a laugh. “Life is weird.”

“This just hit at the wrong time,” she sighs. “You know, my Peter died two years ago. Next week is the anniversary.”

“I’m sorry Gwen.”

“It’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles was 14 during the movie, Gwen was 15 months old at like, 15 and some change. At this point it's been (half a year-ish) months since the whole multiverse thing (enough months for Peni to put together a inter-dimensional goober) so she's 16.  
> Also, yes, Peter works fast. I digress.


End file.
